powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Fury Megazord
The Storm Fury Megazord is the personal Megazord of Storm Fury Gold, which resembles a Wild West-era sheriff. It is a combination of two of his personal Fury Zords: Bison Buggyzord and Rodeozord. Overview Designed to reflect the Western Ninja Characteristics of its pilot, with the Bison Buggyzord's design resembling a 4-wheel All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) adapted with Bison characteristics and the Rodeozord resembling a turquoise Warriorzord that acts as a cowboy that literally rides the giant beast. The Storm Fury Megazord is formed when Stor, Fury Gold spins the Rodeo Disk in his Burger Morpher. The Rodeozord ejects itself from the Bison Buggyzord while its top and bottom parts split up, with the hind wheels forming the legs while the front wheels become the shoulders. The top part of the Bison Buggyzord then re-attaches itself onto the chest of the upright robot, with the Rodeozord combining with it once again. The giant Rodeo Disk is placed on the head of the Rodeozord and the mask covering its face. Once it becomes the Storm Fury Megazord, Storm Fury Gold would control the Megazord using bike controls that are right below the saddle rope. The Storm Fury Megazord's main arsenal is the Bison Rifle, which can not only rapid-fire bullets at giant monsters at long-range, but also has a short bayonet blade which can slash at enemies at point-blank range as well. The Storm Fury Megazord's finisher attack is the Storm Buster, where Storm Fury Gold utilizes his Star Saber to fire at the giant monster, and the Storm Fury loads up its shot using the Bison Rifle's bayonet blade to fire a barrage of shots that punctures holes all over the giant monster's body to obliterate it. History to be added Components Bison Buggyzord The Bison Buggyzord is the vehicle that the Rodeozord rides on when summoned. When Storm Fury Gold summons the Zord using his Rodeo Disk, it appears as a single wheel, splits into four which makes the Rodeozord appear and the body manifests itself allowing the Rodeozord to ride on it. Storm Fury Gold can go directly inside the Bison Buggyzord to control both Fury Zords unlike that of the core Element Fury Rangers. In this instance the controls are done using saddle rope movements from the cockpit, similar to a cowboy riding a real bull in the American Southwest. The Star Saber can be rested at the back of the cockpit to be made accessible when needed. The Bison Buggyzord can move and maneuver at high speeds on extremely uneven terrain similar to those of an All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV), and also fire lightning bolts at giant monsters at medium-range from its horns. Rodeozord The Rodeozord is the other of Storm Fury Gold's Fury Zords that are summoned together with the Bison Buggyzord and is the one that rides it. Designed similarly to that of Element Fury Red's Warriorzord, the Rodeozord can eject off the Bison Buggyzord to launch rapid attacks, with its punching style remniscent to that of a boxer, and has a giant lasso just like a Western cowboy, similar to how the Warriorzord can eject off the Furio Megazord itself. But unlike the Warriorzord, the Rodeozord can be remotely controlled when Storm Fury Gold himself is inside the cockpit within the Bison Buggyzord. In reference to the Warriorzord's ability to act outside the Furio Megazord formation, the Rodeozord can also hold and uses the Bison Rifle on his own. Alternatively, Storm Fury Gold can also control the Rodeozord the same way Element Fury Red controls the Warriorzord in that Storm Fury Gold can also become the Rodeozord when he battles solo against giant monsters. Zenith Fury Megazord The Zenith Fury Megazord is the combination between the Storm Fury and Furio Megazords. This combination can only be made possible using the extremely powerful Combo Disk. In this new combination, the Storm Fury Megazord's legs split up and are attached underneath the Furio Megazord's legs with the rear wheels folded inwards. Its rear-skirt armor is inverted over and attaches itself to become the Furio Megazord's own rear-skirt armor. The Storm Fury's arms are folded and attached to the front hands of the Furio Megazord where the joints previously connected the arms connect to the body of the Storm Fury reveal a bigger pair of hands within. The Bison Buggyzord's bison-head is removed from the saddle and the Furio Red Disk is removed from the Furio Megazord to be re-attached with the saddle part of the Storm Fury (arm parts transferred to the Storm Fury body from the Furio Megazord's own). The bison-head than attaches to both giant verisons of the Rodeo Disk (on top) and Furio Red Disk (at the bottom) to form a giant horn-like head piece that is placed on the Rodeozord's head, with the front of the Storm Fury's saddle flipping upwards to form a brand new new mask over the Rodeozord's face. Storm Fury Gold's cockpit controls within the Storm Fury are then transferred into the front area of the Furio Megazord's cockpit when the combination is completed. The Zenith Fury Megazord's main arsenal is the Zenith Saber, a complete weapon combination of the Furio Megazord's Drago Sword & Drago Shield and the Storm Fury's Bison Rifle into one single bladed weapon. The Zenith Fury Megazord's finisher attack is the Zenith Strike, where all six Element Fury Rangers charge up their Fury Swords and Star Saber (for Storm Fury Gold) to deal a straight-downwards earth-splitting slash, with the light energies of the Warriorzord on the front and the Rodeozord at the top granting maximum energy charge to the Zenith Saber and delivers a unprecedented cross-slash finishing blow to take down a giant and crazy Wolfshade together with the two Skeletoids. Storm Wave Megazord The Storm Wave Megazord is the combination between the Storm Fury Megazord and the Surferzord. Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Sixth Ranger Zords